Summer Afternoons
by Author Pen Name
Summary: Stories of the lives of the people of Danville.  Filled with various degrees of heartwarming stories such as Isabella's and Ginger's attempts on their crushes. Also Heinz Doofenshmirtz quest of obtaining MANLINESS. Thats not all!
1. Kindess

**A series of stories of the everyday life of the character's of Phineas and Ferb. Some cute, some horrible, some just plain MANLY.**

**Inspired by many of the fanfiction here especially Lowrider and EmperorDoofenshmirtz.**

**Iunno how TvTrope fits in but it was one major factor me me writing this fanfition...(series of drabbles)**

**Thank you for your time and most importantly I hope you enjoy the read.**

**Note: This story is after "Dude Were Getting The Band Together" and before "Isabella and The Tower of Sap".**

* * *

><p><em>Kindness, like a boomerang, always returns. ~Author Unknown<em>

Engrossed in his books Baljeet felt like the Tri-State Area Public Library was his second home. The environment was to his liking: cold stone marble exterior, the nice blue rugs, and most importantly silence. Nothing puts his mind at rest with those factors and a stack of his favorite books to read especially after Phineas and Ferb's unrealistically possible activities. Today's activity was the debate over what professional subtype would best each other: A pirate or a ninja? A few arguments later and Baljeet found himself dressed in a black ninja garb participating in what spectators called the 'Suburban Ninja VS Pirate Battle Royale'. It even had its own pay-per view channel and everything. How the settlement ended was a complete mystery as a flash of bright light returned their clothing to normal and erased any trace of the battlefield. He never questioned why it disappeared but simply accepted it. Though it might have been his imagination but, he swore he saw a man in a pharmacist coat screaming out "CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUSS". However that seemed too silly even for his standards.

'Sometimes I wonder if I should purchase life insurance with all these life threatening activities I go on' Baljeet thought to himself as he realized he was no longer reading his book.

He took this moment to ease off the book. He casually stretched out of his chair and let a satisfying feeling go through his stiff body. Instead of dwelling back to his book he partook on his 4th favorite hobby: Reading people. You heard this narrator right. When Baljeet isn't reading books he reads people. Ever since he signed up for the **Up Coming World Leaders Program** he was taught to show confidence, grow out a reliable network, and read facial and body signs during conversations.

Bored Baljeet scanned the premises. He watched two old ladies, who he presumed are regulars visitors of the library, diligently reading their old paperback books. They seemed to be enjoying themselves from what he can tell. Next his eyes went to the librarian, Sherman, and from Baljeet's perspective Sherman looked quite stressed. He had books piled up higher than his usual load and was typing in the keyboard dissatisfied. Obviously he looked like he is having tech problems. He didn't pay mind to Sherman's frustration. He was to suppose to enjoy the rest of his day after all and surely someone else will help him. Someone always does. He soon continued scanning the room only to be halted by the familiar young girl next to Sherman. She looked like she was equally stressed and quite depressed. It didn't take long for him to recognize her as one of Fireside girl scouts among Isabella's posse.

"Mr. Swampy sir can you please please please help me find this book! I've looked everywhere but, I can't find it." Ginger pleaded. "The Fireside girls are going to be helping the LiL Sparks on their 'Novel Appreciation Patch' and I can't do that without that book." Hoping her sympathetic story would motivate the librarian to move.

He glanced at her sorrowfully as he did a double take on the computer. "You can call me Sherman and second Im sorry lil girl but, the system down and I sort of have been backlogged with the returns since I have to do everything in paper."

"Please Mr. Sherman." The young lad was now rolling out the big guns: puppy eyes and a frown that can melt steel. But alas no avail as Sherman just gave her a sorrowful look and an even more depressed look as he directed his eyes toward his work load.

"I need to get this done before the library closes. I'm very sorry miss."

With those final words she finally accepted defeat.

"U-umm if you don't mind I could try to see what's wrong with your system, I'm pretty good at computers."

The two focused on the origin of the voice and who else but none other than Baljeet. Sherman gave a doubtful look at Baljeet considering he is a child but, heck why not give the kid a shot. Any progress is better than no progress after all. He quietly nodded giving Baljeet the approval of helping him fix his dilemma as he moved aside to give him space to work on. To Sherman's surprise Baljeet was able to not only locate the source of the problem, but even found out that the library's computer lacked a proper security program and installed one for him all in the course of 5 minutes.

"Wow im pretty amazed kid maybe when you're old enough you can apply here I'd happily give you th-" Shermans proposal was interrupted with a staged cough or two coming from the young fireside girl.

"So you can help me find my book now? The Book Thief by Markus Zusak" she asked now filled with hope.

'Isn't that a bit dark to read to Lil Sparks' Baljeet thought to himself.'

"Uhhh…. Oh! Sure thing little Miss." typing soon followed his words and then an awkward silence, but regained his composure. "My deepest apologies little miss but, it seems the book you're looking for is checked out by a Mr …Van Stomm?" As Baljeet was shocked to even imagine Buford reading a book the young girl was back to her depressed state.

"I see…sorry for wasting your time then." She said attempting a sincere smile for what it's worth while hiding her bellowed mood.

"Maybe next time little miss." Sherman knows he couldn't do anything else and his work pile was only getting bigger he began back to work. On the corner of his eye he watched as the small girl turned her back and proceeded to the exit.

"W-wait you said you needed a copy of The Book Thief right? Well I have a copy with me at my house. I'll happily let you borrow it for your event." Baljeet offered. To the girl his words were a godsend and with no response she hugged the unsuspected donator with gusto. Apparently Baljeet would soon learn that this was one of many bear level hugs for futures to come.

"By the way my name is Ginger, if Isabella haven't told you." The perky asian girl said with a more eased expression and even one would hint a light attraction towards him.

"I'm Baljeet, if Phineas haven't told you yet." He gave his late introduction with a smile not knowing that he shared a common trait with Phineas: oblivion over affection.

As they both walked towards the exits smiles on both their faces it put Sherman's mind at rest and chuckled as he inputted the returned books into the computer. "Who said chivalry was dead?" A small smile formed in his face of the thought.

…And then he thought what the rest of the summer hold in store.


	2. Opportunities

**Your words and support mean a lot to me. **

**Thank you guys for the reviews.**

**To my fellow readers Happy 4th of July and enjoy your summer!**

**Enjoy the read.**

* * *

><p>"Opportunities to find deeper powers within ourselves come when life seems most challenging."~ Joseph Campbell<p>

Albert was in a state of panic and a wreck of nerves. So much was in his mind that it paid him no attention that his friend was taking this moment to enjoy this scene.

"God of Fortune. Why hath thou forsaken I! The Tri-State Bon Fire Dance is coming in 3 days and I don't have a date." Albert said as he started pacing around his room in circles thinking of a solution. "I'm turning 16 and I have yet to have a girlfriend! I want to know what it felt like when Han Solo was with Princess Leia."

"Why not just ask a girl out?" His old time high school friend suggested hiding his hint of sarcasm reading a PC magazine as he tries to ignore his friend's drama.

"Of course I know that! It's just…the girl I want to ask has someone else in mind already." Albert's voice sank. "and that every girl I know is either taken, out of town , or goth."

"For the guy who has trained himself in the art of ninjitsu you can't even sneak your way to a girl's heart even if she opens it for you." He said teasingly.

"Snarker be gone. If you're going to belittle me throughout the day I rather be alone." Patience was no longer was with Albert as he spoke to his dear friend. The display of anger just made his friend smiled but, soon melted into a serious expression.

Albert's friend stood up and stood in front of him face to face. He then spoke, "Nerds we may be but, I can see it in you that you have potential to be more. More then you give yourself credit. Yet, as nerds it's understandable that when an obstacle, like girls, comes in as a factor we lose all cool and become well…just like you at the moment. However if you muster enough courage to do what you want to do then you too will see what you're capable off."

Those words felt heavy and Albert knew he wasn't playing mean anymore.

"Hey man, thanks I really needed that." Albert said as he scratched the back of his head in slight guilt.

"Just find yourself a date and get it over with. There's so much estrogen in the room that I think I'm turning into a female and I would be afraid that you will ask me out." He said laughing avoiding the pillow Albert threw at him as he left his room.

* * *

><p>It was 3:00 pm and Candace has yet again failed to bring her brother's to swift justice as she believes there is a higher force simply toying with her. However she felt that busting her brother today was just the least of her worries. Today something more urgent was at hand and her best friend Stacy was there to consult her.<p>

"Stacy! What am I going to do I heard from one friend of his friend of his friend's brother that Jeremy might be asking another girl out." Candace screamed to her best friend.

"Its okay Candace those are just rumors. I know people are jealous of you. You and Jeremy are close to an item then most girls he come across with." She said back to her reassuringly. Candace couldn't help but to hug Stacy. Stacy let out a relaxed exhale as they continued to hug.

"What about you Stacy?" Candace breaking off the hug soon realized what her best friend status was. "Are you going to the dance with Coltrane or even Chad?"

Stacy eyes faced the ground. She wanted to avoid the subject at all cost. Stacy couldn't tell Candace that Coltrane was taking his childhood friend and that Chad was all around jerk.

"I'm actually going to go alone actually, because you know a girl like me is too good for any guy." She played it off casually. However Stacy couldn't fool Candace as she was looking at her straight in the eyes.

"Stacy…If you want I can just go with you instead." She said smiling, however Stacy had too much pride for her to be a victim of sympathy and also she would feel guilty ruining Candace's plans with Jeremy.

Stacy gave her a hug and said, "Don't worry Candace I'm a big girl. There are many more opportunities when I can rock the dance floor but, hey let's forget about the dance for a while and let's get some ice cream. I'm starving."

As if it was in cue a monstrous gurgle coming from Candace agreed with her proposition and both left for Danville Mall.

* * *

><p>It wasn't soon till Albert decided to quit his quest for a date par as he was now window shopping old Stumbleberry Finkbat videos at the Danville Mall's Video Store. He figured at first that most teenage girls spend most of their years hanging out in the mall. In his mind he thought he was going to hit gold but, he soon realized how many girls were going with another person already or some were just plain mean. It wasn't till his 5th attempt to ask a girl out he decided to quit as she not only said no but, openly mocked him in front of her peers how lame he was.<p>

_'Oh Hymie Silverman how do you make all the females of the Finkmanverse to fall for you…oh wait you'ere not lame as me'_

Albert was still wrapped up in the recent events that happened. He continued to skim through the video basket till he saw a jewel among the pile:_Stumbleberry Finkbat and the Whining Wand of the Turtle Wizard _with commentary! Albert hands soon darted to his intended target. However he wasn't alone as his hands collided with another.

"Fiend I had my eyes on that!" He said, only to see that his words were directed to a very familiar face. "Oh Stacy, I didn't know it wa- ." Before he could even finish Stacy hastily yanked out the DVD from the struggle.

"Well this fiend just won herself a Finkbat classic." Stacy said with a smirk on her face and hands on her hips.

"Well played Stacy well played. I guess today is the worst day of my life" He said smiling knowing defeat.

Stacy light handedly scoffed at his comment. "I don't know Albert everyone still remembers the wedgie flagpole incident, and not to mention the lunch lady crush. OH! I still remember when you came to class dressed up as a princess."

"I LOST A BET!" screamed Albert. He exhaled trying to regain his composure. "So what's your story vixen? A girl like you grabbing a Finkbat classic is puzzling even for me."

"A girl like me? Suddenly you know who I am and what I like? Why can't I enjoy this movie as much as you? Or is it because I'm not geek enough to fully appreciate a well written story when I see one?" Stacy said defending herself from such shallow criticism. She should have just left after Candace was caught up while talking to Jeremy on his lunch break but, no she wanted to buy a movie only to be put down by a guy like Albert. Stacy having enough of this day gave out her hand with the DVD. "Here take it."

Albert was shocked at Stacy's comment and it struck him that he was just as worst as those who mocked him. "No wait Stacy I chose my words poorly. Actually I treated you poorly for you are no vixen but, a maiden who has been wronged by a very…very lame guy." Stacy can clearly hear him emphasize on lame.

"What I meant to say is I'm sorry." Albert felt like punching himself with his crude behavior. "I'm just having a bad day…well a more bad day after realizing I'm such a jerk." Stacy could see in through his thick nerdish glasses that his apology was genuine and sincere.

"Tell me about it." She said with a wistful tone.

It was at this moment Albert saw shining moment in front of him. Sure he started off rocky with confronting Stacy at first but, maybe just maybe he can…

'No, a girl like her wouldn't even dare to say yes…I should just leave now to retain whatever dignity I have left.'

**[Have you not listened to what I said or are you purposely being a complete moron…SEIZE THE DAY!]**

* * *

><p>(A few hours before…)<p>

After the snarker left Albert's house he had a gut suscpicion that his dearest friend would get cold feet.

Out of boredom and genuine affection he turned to the only people who can make the impossible possible: Phineas and Ferb. A long treacherous walk later he finally reached Maple Drive.

"Hey guys what do you have there in your hand?" He said seeing the overly familiar group of kids on the front yard.

"Oh hey….uh Irving's Brother's Friend what we have here is a device that sends special sonic frequency that only targets an individual's eardrum." Phineas said showcasing a modded megaphone.

"Uhh…"

"What Phineas is trying to say is that we can take our voice and implant them into someone else head. Telapathy if you would!" Baljeet said.

"Oh… how eerily convenient. Hey, you guys wouldn't be so kind enough for me to borrow it for the day, I need to inspire Irving's brother with words of wisdom and among other things."

"Girl problems?" Ferb said stoically.

"Girl problems." He kindly answered back.

"Well no problem then! We were just about done using it…though can you bring it back tomorrow? Isabella lost her voice and she looks like she really wanted to use it." Phineas said staring at poor Isabella.

Isabella just gave a deep sigh and gave out a gesture to give the contraption already.

"Thank you guys very much. I'm going to head to the mall now to find Albert now." With contraption on hand Albert's friend left.

"Hey where's Phineas?" Baljeet said wondering as he was no longer in view after a 30 second conversation.

Isabella felt a tap on her shoulder. To her surprise it was Phineas with a plate of cookies and a cup.

"Here I am. I got us some grub and Isabella I have some tea with honey to help with your voice. Careful now it's hot." Phineas's smile simply dissolved Isabella's heart.

_'Oh Phineas….'_

* * *

><p><em>'I think I'm going crazy for I'm hearing that snarker's voice in my head'<em>

**[She is looking at you like you're crazy dude]**

The voice of his friend completely startled him but, his words struck a point. If Albert was going down he would go down with a fight.

"Albert are you o-"

"Hey Stacy would you like to go to the Bon Fire dance with me!" Albert said mustering up all his confidence for this desperate moment. "I know it's coming out of nowhere but, it would really make me happy to have you to go with me to the dance."

"Oh wow Albert that did come out of nowhere… It's just … You're not…I'm looking ... Uh." Stacy was lost for words.

**[Give the poor guy a chance]**

Stacy was startled by unforeseen voice. Now Albert was looking at her with a mix of mild amusement and worried determination sketched over his face. Stacy regained her composure and Albert knew what her response was.

"No." Stacy said out flat.

Those words hit him like a brick house but, he knew that was the only outcome. Albert just sighed in defeat. He went all in, laid out his cards, but still lost. However unlike the previous rejections he felt more relieved.

"Ha ha well thanks for letting me humor you Stacy . Keep the movie you deserved it." Albert said with a sincere smile and head held up high. He soon began to walk away before he felt the need to cry. Stacy watched as he turned away but, in something inside her said to call him back.

"Oh what that's it? After all that you're going quit? And here I thought you were actually worth my time after going through all that?" Stacy said with a witty tone. Albert stopped in his track utterly confused.

"Well generally yeah…" He answered back still with a perplexed expression. Stacy was really stretching her patience.

"Did Odof Underhump quit after he was defeated by the Rock Ogres of Meltinway or when Rowald the Purple stopped his quest for world peace after he became mortal!" Stacy said revealing a bit her nerd side.

Her words struck a chord to the fallen warrior and breathed new life to him. "No. No he did not! Stacy I ask again will you honor me to be my dancing partner at the Bonfire dance." His voiced was filled with confidence and not an ounce of nervous was visible in his stern look.

Stacy couldn't help but giggle from the sheer cheesiness this event led too. To her it felt honestly nice to have someone go through these lengths to ask her out. Not even Coltrane did that.

"I still say no." Stacy smiled teasingly.

Albert's face went from stern to "wut" in 0.1 seconds flat.

"But, I can't promise you if my answer will stay the same if you hang with me throughout the day. I would like the company right now." She said turning her head to hide the flush of red in her cheeks.

Hope filled his eyes. For once in his life things were working out for him. "Well would you like to see the new Stumbleberry Finkbat movie? I hear its epic." He proposed a counter offer.

"I would most definitely enjoy that." Stacy said happily. "Let me just tell Candace where I am going to right now."

She reached down for her cell phone from her purse and realized Candace has singe handedly filled her inbox with apologies, 'where are you?', and she mentioned something of a search party. Stacy just gave a heart filled smile that her best friend was so worried about her.

_'I better respond to her fast.'_

**{Stacy: I'm fine Candace! You can call off the search party. I'm actually going out to a movie with a guy.}**

Stacy's phone immediately buzzed back.

**{Candace: I was so worried about you! Glad you're fine though and IM SO SORRY FOR LEAVING YOU! Also is the guy cute?}**

Stacy paused for a moment to answer.

**{Stacy:It's okay bestie, I still love you. I'll text you back after the movie! See you and Jeremy soon. Also I wouldn't say handsome... but, he is my type.}**

With that final text she looked at Albert and signaled him that she was ready to go.

Together side by side Albert and Stacy began a joyful but, intense conversation about the upcoming Finkbat films as they headed for the Mall Cinema, both wondering what summer memories they would have together.


End file.
